The Boogeyman Izuku Midoriya (My Horror Academia Series)
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: Basically in the fanfic Izuku takes on the role of Michael Myers, returning to his hometown 10 years later after murdering his mother, now that he's back he has a new target, katsuki bakugo. If you have any questions just ask away and I'll answer them.
1. Torment

**(I was watching Halloween in theaters when i had this idea to make a crossover, I hope you like it because this was hard. Also lets just say the main strory of My Hero Academia takesplace in 2017 okay )**

Chapter 1: Torment

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya but i'm afraid your son will never develop a quirk." That sentence changed Izuku's life forever, his dad left him without saying goodbye and blaming his mother for there son's defect, Bakugo and the other children started picking on him for being quirkless giving him the name Deku which means useless, even his own mother couldn't answer him when he asked her if he could still be a hero despite being quirkless leaving him in tears crying himself to sleep that night. He eventually stopped talking to people not letting out any of his emotions other than a blank expression, the glint in his eyes had revealed a world of loneliness while the look on his face revealed a world of despair as he went everyday going through the same hell over and over again, he never fought back against Bakugo or the other kids when they bullied him instead he just usually took what ever beating they were gonna give him and then just go on with his day like nothing happened. For two years this was his life, a horrible cesspool of suffering that seemed to have no end until one day.

 **(October 31st,** **2007)**

It was Halloween night and Izuku was getting ready for trick or treating the one night of the year he actually liked because he got to dress up as his favorite hero All Might even though he already did that on a regular basis but this time he would get candy for it, though he would still try to avoid Bakugo and his other classmates if he wanted to keep his candy and not ruin the one night he actually liked. "Aww man i can't get the cape to stay on right." Everytime he tried to tie it himself it would fall off so he ran out of his room and headed to his mother's room but stopped when he heard her talking to someone on the phone, he wasn't the type to eavesdrop but he wanted help so he listened in on her and waited for her to finish, "Izuku has been feeling very bad lately, he hasn't been very talkative and he's distanced himself from me and all his friends." He didn't want to here this but for some reason he just kept on listening, "I know, the women at the salon were talking about me behind my back about Izuku and not only that alot of the other women are avoiding me too because i have a quirkless son." With that statement any joy izuku had left him, he decided to just go back to his room, take off his costume and just go to sleep but then he heard his mother say something that he thought he would never hear her say, "I just sometimes wish i never had a baby." Izuku stood there processing what he had just heard in his head, 'Why would she say that or even think something like that, mothers are suppose to love there sons no matter what and not wish they didn't have them.'

Soon his head was filled with lots of voices, some insulted him for being worthless and causing his mother pain while others tried to calm him down and try to make him feel better but then out of all the voices one stood out the most, 'Grab the big knife from drawer in the kitchen.' When this voice spoke to him all the other voices ceased from his mind, he decided to follow the instruction the voice gave him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbing the big knife from the drawer, he waved it around looking at it's features before the voice spoke again, 'Put on your All Might mask then enter your mother's room without her noticing.' Izuku put on his mask and did what the voice told him entering his mother's room without spooking her, she was sitting down brushing her hair while wearing her witch costume that was really short revealing alot of her legs and chests, 'Go up behind her slowly.' He did what the voice told him to do, he slowly walked up behind her but stopped when he was right on her, he then just stood there staring at her waiting for the voice to tell him the next command but then his mother noticed him when she looked in the mirror, "Izuku honey go wait outside okay, mommy is almost done getting ready okay." He just stood there staring at her, she noticed this turning around to look at her son, "Izuku?"

'STAB HER NOW.' Izuku didn't even hesitate as he shoved the knife into his mother's stomach, 'Stab her again.' The voice demanded and Izuku followed as he stabbed her again causing her to fall to the floor begging him to stop, 'Do it again.' He stabbed her this time in her chest, 'and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.'

The room was painted red with the blood, Izuku just stood there staring at his mother's corpse with the same emotionless expression on his face waiting the voice to speak to him again but he heard nothing as he watched the pool of blood get bigger and bigger around his mother's corpse, soon he could hear police sirens outside his apartment building, "I guess the neighbors heard the screams." He looked at his mother one last time before heading out of his apartment, as he walked to the elevator he look over the railing and saw the police had just arrived and it caught the attention of nearby trick or treaters causing them to circle around the cops, "Stand back everyone please nothing to see here." 'i don't know why the police always say that to crowds when there's clearly something to see or else why are they there? Also what is the purpose of the police exactly? There not registered to use thers quirks so are they like glorified hall monitors?' Izuku asked himself these questions as he walked into the elevator and heading down to meet them, as the door opened Izuku walked out into the parking lot as everyone stared at him as he walked a few feet infront of the police before stopping and standing still like he had been frozen in ice, suddenly a man in a trench coat walked up to izuku grabbing his All Might and taking it off revealing his face, he still had the bloody knife in his hand but the cop calmly disarmed him taking it out of his hand slowly and that's when the trench coat man saw the boy's calm and quite smile that was disturbing. The Trench coat man looked back towards the other officers, "Take this kid down to the station." Two police officers grabbed Izuku and put him in the back seat of a police car while the trench coat man and the other officers went to go see the horror in Izuku's apartment.

 **(10 years later)**

"So this kid butchered his mom on halloween night dressed as All Might, that's sick." Two gaurds were walking down a hallway passing many cells containing metal patients but not the one they were looking for, "Yeah it's fucking weird alright, but the weirdest part is that he hasn't talked for nine years even though he can, well that and all the All Might memorabilia in his room, you would think a guy who worships a hero like that would want to become one himself even if he is quirkless." The one guard looked shocked, "Wait this kid is quirkless, as in he dosen't have a quirk." They had reached the cell they were looking for as the other guard began to whisper, "Yes that's what quirkless means rookie but don't say it to his face okay, were here so act professional." They both nodded in agreement before they unlocked and opened the cell door, they were then greeted by a green haired boy staring at them as he just stood there, he had green eyes but dark bags were under them and his hair was super messy and unkept, even though he was short he was built for someone his age, "Hey Midoriya, how are we doing today?" The green hair boy didn't say anything instead he just stood there chained up so he wouldn't attack them looking down with the same blank expression as the guard continued, "Well i come to bring you your dinner, hope you like it it's fish sticks with peas and macaroni."

The guard put Izuku's food on a nearby stool before backing up a little, Izuku didn't try move though instead he just continued standing there and it was pissing off the rookie, "Hey didn't you here him, it's dinner time so eat." The rookie pulled out his baton planning to beat the boy but was stopped by the other gaurd, "There's no use in beating him, it dosen't take any effect on him anymore." The Rookie put his baton away and walked around the room admiring all the All Might posters and action figures until he noticed a picture of Izuku as a kid and a small looking angry boy, "Hey i recognize this kid, It's that boy who won the UA sports festival last year, i got see it live and it was awesome." Izuku jumped at the rookie trying to get the picture back but the chains kept him from doing so, "Whats wrong, do you want the picture back? Your gonna have to reach for it." The guard toyed with Izuku putting the picture right in his reach before swiping it away, "Listen Rookie don't do that, your gonna make him mad and the last time he got mad he killed a nurse with plastic spoon." The rookie immediately stopped what he was doing and put the picture back after hearing what the other guard said but Izuku had broken free from the chains using his pure strength and tackled the rookie gaurd and began strangling him, the other guard pulled out his baton and hit Izuku in the back of the head but it had no effect as the grern haired boy threw the rookie across the room like he was nothing and turned around to look at him, "Jesus Christ." The guard tried to run away but he was grabbed and thrown to a wall where Izuku began bashing the back of the guards skull in until it caved in, once he was done he stopped and watched as the body slid down the wall to the floor then Izuku looked over to see the rookie cop slowly trying to crawl out the door for help, he quickly walked over and slammed the door into the rookies rib cage causing him to vomit out large amounts of blood as Izuku kept slamming the door over and over again similar to how he killed his mother.

Once he was satisfied with his kill he stopped and stared at the body for a few seconds before reaching down and searching the corpse to find the keys and once he had them he left his cell and looked around at the hallway of cells, then he heard the voice 'Go to the end of the hall to the panel on the wall.' Izuku smiled seemingly glad to hear the voice again mainly because it drowned out the other voices that seem to never stop talking to him, once he got to the panel he waited for his next instruction, 'Put the key in that unlocks all the cell doors at once.' He did what he was told releasing all the inmates in the ward, a few seconds later an alarm started going off and guards came rushing in as the inmates began rioting and fighting them off with whatever they could get there hands on to fight with, Izuku just walked through the crowd all the way to the entrance where he was met by two more guards. "RETURN TO YOUR CELL NOW!" the one guard yelled but Izuku just kept walking towards them but when he tried to hit the boy with his baton Izuku grabbed and twisted his arm breaking it, he then noticed the other guard was loading a shotgun so he picked up and through the injuried guard knocking both of them unconscious, Izuku then walked outside for the first time in years noticing the outside world and how beautiful it was, 'Hot wire a car.' The voice said snapping the boy out of his trance, Izuku did what he was told breaking a window of a nearby car without anyone seeing him or hearing him. He didn't have to hotwire the car because the keys were in the visor, he didn't know how to drive but he gave it his best shot starting it up and putting it in drive before hitting the gas as he rammed through the gates of the facility heading down the road, 'Good job Izuku, now head to Musutafu and kill Kacchan.' Izuku drove down the road heading to his home city the place he grew up and suffered, but before he could do anymore killing he needed to make some stops first.


	2. Villain

**(Okay so after this chapter i'm going back to writing The Rage then i'll comeback to this, i'm not sure how long this story will be so enjoy the ride.)**

Chapter 2: Villain

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep SMACK!_ Bakugo smacked his alarm clock and lamp right off the nightstand trying to stop the annoying beeping, he rolled over to his side and looked at the mess he had made, "Aw shit thats the third lamp and fourth alarm clock i broke in the past two weeks, i got to stop doing this before i go broke replacing them." He got out of bed and cleaned up his mess then got dressed for class.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _knock_

Bakugo looked over at his door not wanting any visitors, "Go away."

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Bakugo was getting really annoyed now, "GO THE FUCK AWAY."

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Thats it, i'm kicking your ass whosever is behind that door." Bakugo walked over to his door and opened it planning to kill who ever was on the other side, "Prepare to d-" "BOO." It was Kaminari wearing a skull mask waiting for a scared reaction from Bakugo instead he was met with a fist to his face knocking him down flat on his ass, Mineta was laughing to the point he was crying and Jirou was just standing there with her phone out recording, "Fuck you broke nose." Kaminari said taking off the mask blood rushing out of nose, "I told you this would happen." Jirou stopped recording and helped her injuried friend up, "WHAT THE HELL BAKUGO, YOU JUST BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE YOU FUCKING PSYCHO." He got up and looked at Bakugo who was not happy, "I said i was going to kick whosever ass was behind my door so you had a chance, don't complain about in now." Jirou helped Kaminari down the hall continuing her i told you this was going to happen explanation when Bakugo noticed Mineta was just standing there, "What the hell are you still doing here you little purple shit, get the hell out of my sight." Mineta started walking away not because he was listening to the explosive boy but because he wanted a head start, "Whatever you say, Villian." Bakugo's eyes filled with rage at the comment as his hand began to spark, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU." Before he could grab the small purple child he was already to far down the hallway, Since Bakugo arrived in UA the others in his class took note of his violent tendencies especially during training sessions where he would yell out things like 'I'm going to all your break limbs.' 'I'm going to murder your ass.' and everyones favorite 'DIE!!!!!!!!!'

Even during the UA sports festival he was booed after every match for the sadistic way he took pride in hurting others, the kidnapping didn't help either in fact it made him more violent towards others even after they were saved. Bakugo finished up his morning routine and headed down to the common area where he found Ochaco and Iida sitting on the couch watching the news and Yaoyorozu, Tetsutetsu, Kirishima and Ashido were eating breakfast, "Yo Bakugo wan't some breakfast." Kirishima handed him a breakfast burrito and smiled, Bakugo took it and continued on his way but then he was then greeted by the class president, "Good morning Bakugo, would you like to watch some TV with us?" Iida attempted friendship with him but it never really worked out, "Fuck off four eyes." Bakugo pushed him aside and headed out as Iida returned to his seat on the couch next to Ochaco, "Why do you even try to be his friend, you know he's just going to deny you." Iida sighed for she was right, he was always going to be like this, "I don't know, lets just relax on our day off." Ochaco looked very worried at her friend, "You want to relax? Usaully you would suggest we study rather than just relax." Iida began flipping through the channels leaning back in his seat, "It's Halloween and the teachers gave us the day off and i'm not in the mood to study so lets just watch some TV for a bit and enjoy our day." Ochaco didn't see a reason to argue with him so she just leaned back in her seat and waited for Iida to pick something to watch when he stopped on the news, there was a anchorwoman wearing a pretty grey suit standing outside a guarded facility, "Last night at the Goruscant Mental institution prisoners broke out of there cells and started a roit, the guards at the facility were able to put an end to however there were a few casualties and one escaped

patient but the identity of this man has not been released yet, as we wait for new information on the story i'm Nozomi, Asmi reporting live for Channel 10 news."

"An escaped mental patient, just what this Halloween needed." Kaminari said holding a bloody paper towel up to his nose while jirou followed after him, "Oh my god Kaminari what happened to you?" The electric hero wanted to make up a story but Jirou beat him to it, "He tried to scare Bakugo and paid the price." everyone giggled trying not to offend there injuried friend but it was to late for that, "Screw you guys." Kaminari sat down with Jirou and watched the news but one question was stuck in Kaminari's head, "You don't think that escaped Mental nutjob is gonna come here do you?" Everyone thought about it for a scond before Iida finally responded, "That would be highly unlikley, he's all the way in Gorusant and that's like a four hour drive and i don't think he knows drive mainly because he's from the insane asylum for those whose minds are nearly gone but there is a small possibilty he could so i guess we'll just have to becareful then when we go out." Everyone agreed but Iida had his own question to ask, "The real question you should ask is, Who is the patient that escaped?"

(Meanwhile downtown)

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AWWwwww." Izuku stabbed the women in the chest then through her to the ground, he picked up the bag of Mcdonalds she dropped before he dragged her into the ally without anyone noticing and killed her, he tore it open like a savage animal and began eating anything that was in there including drinking some of the sauce packets, "Boy you sure are hungry." Izuku didn't jump from the voice, instead he dropped the BBQ sauce and turned around slowly to see a blond girl wearing a school girl uniform, "saw what you did their to that women and i'm impressed." She waited for a thank you to come from the green haired boy but he just stood there staring at her with those lifeless eyes of his, "Not much of a talker are you, thats okay it's still nice to meet you, i'm Toga and i'm with the League of Villians and we need people like you to do assignments for us and you'll be paid quite handsomely too so what do you say." Izuku didn't care for this and just turned around but before he could leave the ally she yelled to him, "We can give you food and drink." Izuku stopped and turned back around, "But under one condition." She waited for him to say 'What's the condition?' But she remembered he dosen't talk, "Oh yeah right, you don't talk, the condition is you must hold my hand the whole way there." Izuku stood there confused and turning red because of her offer, he didn't know what to do until he heard the voice in his head again, 'Take the offer your starving, we'll continue with our hunt later plus you get to hold hands with a cute girl.' Izuku blushed harder as he walked over to Toga then reached out his hand, Toga smiled and jumped up and down in excitement as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to villians hideout.

The hideout wasn't anything special it was just a old abandoned warehouse the fixed up, she dragged him in and led him to what seemed to be a kitchen and dining room where three villians were playing around drunk, "Sit down and i'll make you something to eat okay." She left Izuku to go into the kitchen leaving him alone with the three other villians and they took notice of this too, the three walked up to him holding bags of what appeared to be halloween masks, "You must be one of the new guys, welcome to the league." He reached out for a handshake but Izuku just stared staight ahead not giving the three any attention, "Uh hello is anyone there?" The villian waved his hand infront of Izuku, he finally gave in and looked at three villians, "So he can hear, i thought you might have been deaf or something." Izuku just staired at the three men, one clearly had the ability to shoot bullets out of his hand while the other two were twins who looked like panthers, "Listen we just got finished robbing this halloween store and we stole a shit load of masks, do you want one?" Izuku thought about it for second and decided that was the best way to get around town without being noticed and by now the news of him escaping would have gone public by now, he grabbed the bag and started searching through it.

'Lets see we got a Hello Kitty mask, a green witch mask, a Pumpkin face mask, a Jushin Thunder Liger mask, Tiger mask, a Bunny mask, a Kabuki mask, a dinosuar mask, a William Shatner mask and finally a...' Izuku stared at it, the perfect mask, an All Might mask "Oooooh boy i think he found the one he likes." The villians smiled and went back to there fun as Izuku smiled sadistically at the mask, "What you smiling at." Toga had come back from the kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of what seemed like grape soda, "Oh i see you found a mask you like, that's how i acted when i found my perfect villian costume. Maybe you should try it on." Izuku was sort of listening he kind of began stuffing his face as soon as she put the plate down, once he was done he walked over to a nearby mirror and put on the mask, he looked at himself for awhile admiring the way it looked on him, the blond hair, the muscular face and the pearly white smile.

'Izuku this will be are mask, once a symbol for peace is now a symbol of our rage, of our hate, of our anger, OF OUR REVENGE ON A WORLD THAT THOUGHT IT COULD JUST THROW US AWAY LIKE TRASH, WE WILL SHOW THEM ALL WHAT WE OUR CAPABLE OF, WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF STARTING WITH KACCHAN.'

"Izuku Midoriya." When he heard her say his name the voice disappeared and he broke out of his trance like state and looked at Toga, "That's what your Jumpsuit says, i'm guessing thats your name." Izuku turned around to face her, he looked into her eyes and saw the sparkles of hapiness in her eyes and the excitement from earlier was still there on her face as she smiled at him, "You know usaully if i see someone in a All Might mask i tend to kill them or want to kill them, but for you i'll make an exception my little Izumight." She couldn't tell but he was blushing hard under the mask but the moment was ruined by the shooting hand villian, "Wait your name is Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku turned his attention to him, "Your that kid that killed his mother 10 years ago, i remember watching that on the news you brutally stabbed your mom to death with knife dressed as All Might, they sent you to mental asylum and you must be the one who broke out last night during the roit." Izuku did not like hearing his life story mainly because it wasn't a happy one like he invisioned when he was a kid, he walked up to the villian, pulled out his knife and stabbed him right in his throat but he didn't take it out instead he dug it deeper into throat causing blood to gush out and with one swift movement he sliced open his whole throat squirting blood all over him and his new mask, he then turned his attention to the panther brothers, "Look we don't want any trouble." "Yeah we don't care what you did, we just want money and beer." Izuku didn't care for what they had to say for all he wanted to do was feed his bloodlust as he walked over to them, realizing they had to fight one of the brother attempted to hit him but Izuku blocked the strike and stabbed him right in his stomach repeated before shoving it in deep and twisting it around, "I'm getting the fuck out here."

The other panther brother tried to run away jumping over a table and heading to the door but Izuku saw this as he pulled the knife out of the brother he killed and threw it connecting with his back, "AWW SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT." He squirmed in pain as he looked towards Toga who watched and looked actually shocked at what she was seeing, "Please help me, please he's going kill me." Izuku put his foot on the poor panther guy's head and began pressing down on it until it caved in causing blood and what was left of his brain out his nose and eye holes popping out the eyes in the process. Once he was done killing the three he walked over to Toga who looked suprised at this, he then stopped at the body of the shooting hand villian kicking over his body then plunging his knife into his chest cutting him open as Izuku reached and ripped out the heart, he put his knife away and walked over to Toga grabbing her hand and giving her the heart, she looked down at admiring it. "I love you Izubear, does this mean you love me too?" She looked up to see he was gone just vanished into thin air, suddenly Shigaraki walked in the room looking at Toga and the three horribly mangled bodies, "WHAT FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?" Toga just started hugging herself holding the severed heart as closley to hers as she could get it, she then looked at Shigaraki as she simply said this,

"I'm in love."

 **(Alright chapter 2 is done, So incase you didn't catch on Denki's skull mask is from Halloween 3 season of the witch along with the witch and pumpkin face masks that Izuku pulls out of the bag, i'm gonna go work on The Rage.)**


	3. This is Halloween

Chapter 3: This is Halloween

"Oh my god, who could have done such a thing?" Officer Tamakawa said looking horrified at the scene of a young women brutally stabbed to death in an ally, "could have been anyone that's why were here." Right behind the cat officer was Detective Tanema lighting his cigar, "Who every it was must have been very hungry." Tamakawa and Tanema looked over at Detective Tsukauchi who was investigating a ripped open McDonalds bag with scraps of lettuce and chicken every around it, he put down the ripped bag and walked over to the body of the women and picked up her purse, he looked around inside it and found her money was still untouched, he then looked at the women searching to see if any jewelry was taken off but none were, "This attack was clearly just for the food, all her money seems to be untouched and all her Jewelry is still on her." Tanema was annoyed that Tsukauchi was figuring things out before he was while Tamakawa watched in amazement, "Wait if this whole thing was for food then why kill her he could have simply just threatened her with a knife and took the food?" Tsukauchi inspected the multiple knife wounds on the girl while thinking about the question his fellow detective just asked before he got the answer, "Your right about one thing Tanema, he didn't have to kill her." He paused for a second, "He wanted to kill her." The two thought about it for a second and came to the same conclusion as Tsukauchi, the coroner finally came and began preparing the body for transport when a strange american man arrived on the scene but was being held back by the police "LET ME THROUGH GOD DAMMIT, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH DETECTIVE TSUKAUCHI, LOTS OF PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE IN DANGER."

He managed to break free from the officers grasps and ran up to the detective, "Detective my name is Samuel Loomis and i have some information i know the identity of the kill-" Before Loomis could finish he was tackled by the two officers but Tsukauchi signaled them to let go of him, "Who and what do you know about the person who did this." Loomis quickly brushed off his before explaining, "first your not looking for a man but a boy named Izuku Midoriya, he's around 17 years old with green messy hair and he's the one who escaped from the mental asylum in Goruscant." The three were shocked at what they were hearing, "Your telling me a boy did this." Loomis sighed before going on, "Sadly yes, this boy had a very troublesome childhood, his dad left him, kids bullied and tortured him, and his mother wished she never had him and 10 years ago today he killed her in cold blood." When Loomis mentioned that last part Tsukauchi remembered that night and the boy, he remembered how the boy showed no emotion what so ever and seemed not care or notice the fact that he had just mudered his own mother and he was covered in her blood from head to toe, "Okay mister Loomis, since you know so much about this Midoriya character then why is he here?"

Tanema still seemed annoyed that everyone knew what was going on except for him, "I don't know what he's planning to do but i have an idea where he might be going." Tsukauchi grabbed Loomis and dragged him into the passenger side of his cop car, once the doors were closed the detective looked at him with a serious grin and asked him, "Tell me where you think he's going." Loomis didn't hesitate to tell him anything, "We should try the apartment building he grew up in first, it's a start, we could also try Aldera elementry school where he was bullied and if we don't find him there we could try the Let's Be Heroes arcade." Tsukauchi looked at him with curiosity after he named that last location, "I used to be Midoriya's therapist and when he still talked to me he mentioned something about his favorite game that he used to play to make him feel better when he was sad, it's a long shot but he might be there." Tsukauchi grabbed the ham radio and made the call, "This is Detective Tsukauchi and i have a description on are murder suspect his name is Izuku Midoriya age 17, he has green messy hair which can easy point him out in a crowd, suspect is armed and dangerous so be careful, I need a unit to go checkout the apartment complex on the westside of town and another unit to checkout the arcade, we'll check out the school over." He hug up the radio and began to drive, "Tell me everything else you know about the boy."

Loomis took out a flask and took a long sip before he started, "I met him, 10 years ago; I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding in even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil, right or wrong. I met this...seven year-old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and... the emotionless eyes - the Devil's eyes. I spent five years trying to reach him, and then another five trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply... evil." After that the two went quite with chills running down there spines as they continued the drive to the school.

(Meanwhile at the Rosehill Apartment Building)

"BAD SCARY MOVIE HALLOWEEN MARATHON." Two stoners were opening up boxes of Horror movies trying to find the perfect bad film to start there marathon with **(Note: the films i'm about to mention are real movies that even though there bad i recommend you watch.)** , "Dude i got it, Attack of the Killer Clowns From Outerspace dude." He held it up to his friends face but was met with disapproval, "Dude i said bad horror, here how about Demonic Toys it's a classic example of bad horror." The stoners kept digging through there collection of horror films pulling out many would consider hidden gems, "Lets see here we got The Valley of Gwangi, Splice, Santa Jaws, Basketcase, Attack of the killer Tomatoes oooooooh that's a good one we should start with that." He put the movies in stack on the couch and waited for his friends approval "Those are good choices but i found Project Metal Beast, Puppet Master, Reptilicus, Beast of Yucca flats, Evil Brain from Outerspace, The Legend of Boggy Creek, The Crater Lake Monster, Street Trash and Killjoy the clown jeez this is hard." The two were about to give up there marathon idea but then they found the perfect film to start with, they pulled the movie out together holding it up to the light praising it like they were holding baby Jesus in there hands, The name of the film was Manos: Hands of Fate one of the worst films every made in the history of film, "put that movie in the DVD player right fucking now." They quickly put the movie in and jumped on the couch but before they could hit play.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

They looked at the door then back at eachother, "I'm not getting that." "Well i'm not getting it either." The two knew what they had to do, "Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot." The loser stoner got up and walked over to the door, he opened it to find a blood covered Izuku wearing an All Might mask, "Dude trick or treating dosen't start untill 7, also even though your costume is really scary and well done it's a bit insensitive you know with All Might retiring last year." Izuku just stared at him not moving at all, "Do you wan't candy or somethi-." Before the stoner could finish Izuku slashed his throat and threw him out of the way, the other stoner saw this and immediately jumped of the couch and got into a fighting stance, "YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU." he charged at Izuku activating his quirk which turned his fists into metal as he went in for a punch, Izuku simply moved out of the way and watched as the stoner jumped right passed him, tripped over his own feet and fell over the guardrail falling several stories before landing on a car. Izuku looked over the rail at the dead stoner before going inside the apartment, he noticed how the apartment hadn't changed much since he lived there as he headed down the hall to where his room used to be while reminiscing about his childhood, he opened the door to his room and looked in disgust as his room was now covered in legalize marijuana flags, rock band posters and clothes all over the floor, 'Uuugh what slob lived in here.' The voice in Izuku's head was equally disgusted at the sight of the room.

Izuku walked through the room over to the closet and opened it to find weed growing under LED lights, the boy didn't care about the stuff as he picked up the plants and threw it out of the closet so he could get to a loose floor board that was underneath, he removed the board and pulled out a metal box that contained some money, an All Might action figure and a picture of him as a little kid with his mother and father when they were still together. Izuku sat on the bed as he stared at the picture, suddenly all the voices in his head began crying and yelling at him all at the same time causing him mass amounts of pain and falling to the ground grasping his ears trying to block out the noise, suddenly a voice spoke to Izuku blocking out the others but it wasn't the usual voice that had guided him instead it was the voice of a women calling out to him, "Izuku come it's time for dinner." He looked up to see his mother standing in the door way, "You can play with your action figures later now come to the table, i made your favorite food Katsudon." She walked away down the hall as Izuku followed her, he walked into the kitchen and watched his mother set three plates on the table, "Your father should be coming home soon Izuku, how does mommy look?"

"You look great mom." Izuku down next to him to see himself as a little boy, there was a sudden knock on the door and the little Izuku ran over to the door yelling "Daddy's home, Daddy's home." Izuku looked at the door waiting for the younger version of him to open it to reveal his father but when he opened it two policeman were there, one was normal looking while the other was Tamakawa, "FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS THE AIR." They yelled but Izuku just stood there doing nothing, "DROP THE WEAPON OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE." Izuku was about to take his chances and charge them but the voice returned to him, 'Izuku put down the knife down.' He was shocked to hear that but he did as followed dropping the knife, "GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD." Izuku did what the cops said and got on his knees putting his blood soaked hands behind his head, Tamakawa signaled his partner to handcuff him while he went to go check on the body of the stoner to see if he was still alive, the cop put away his gun and pulled out a pair of handcuffs but as soon as he touched Izuku's arm the voice in the boy's head quickly spoke to him, 'KILL HIM NOW.' Izuku elbowed the cop in the gut and threw him into the TV head first, Tamakawa saw this and fired a shot at Izuku hitting him in his arm but the boy seemed uneffected by it as he started slowly walking towards the cat looking officer, Tamakawa was shocked at how the boy took the bullet to the arm and seemed unfased but he quickly snapped out of it and tried to fire off another shot but something happened, "Oh you got to be kidding me." The gun jammed and his face was greeted by Izuku's fist, he then picked up the cat officer like he was nothing and threw him over the guardrail and watched him as he hit the concrete, 'Nice work Izuku i wish that Toga girl was here to see this, i bet we would have ruined her panties.' Izuku was blushing under his mask again, 'Anyways no more side trips, we need to kill Kacchan so get a move on to his house or the school, he has to be at either or.' Izuku went back into the apartment and picked up his knife, he then looked around at the apartment one last time before leaving and heading to Kacchan's house.

(At The UA Dorms)

"Mina what are you planning?" Yaoyorozu looked at Ashido who was hanging up Halloween decorations in the common area, "I'm throwing a halloween party for everyone, there's gonna be snacks, dancing and a costume contest where the winner gets a special award." Yaoyorozu was a little worried about the mystery reward part but she liked the idea of a party so she agreed to help, Ashido smiled and handed her a bunch of flyers, "Pass these out to everyone in the building please thank you so much." She took the flyers and walked down the halls of the building handing them to everyone until she was out of flyers, once she was out she headed downstairs where she met up with Ashido again, "Great, now that your done with that can you make me the things on the paper." Yaoyorozu looked at the list and sighed, this was going to be a long day for her.


	4. Izuku's Madness

Chapter 4: Izuku's madness

'Well Izuku were here.' Izuku was behind a tree looking at Bakugo residence from across the street, it was starting to get dark and Trick or Treaters would becoming out soon for there candy so he had to do this fast, 'Okay here's the plan you go up to the front door and ring the doorbell, kill whoever answers whether it's Mitsuki or Masaru, once one is dead go in and kill the other then Kacchan, he'll be the hardest to kill but were ready for that so go now and complete the task we've trained for.' Izuku walked out from behind the tree and headed across the street, 'You got this just keep o- OH MY GOD WATCH OUT!' Izuku and the voice was so focused on the house and the task at hand that he didn't see the car, he was hit and then launched a few feet before landing hard on the ground, 'Why didn't you look both ways before crossing? Thats like the first thing you do before crossing a road, you maybe smarter than most kids but for god's sake you can do stupid shit.' As the voice in his head went on and on complaining about his actions, Izuku just laid there in pain not knowing if he could still move his arms or legs but those thoughts went silent when he saw who had hit him, "OH MY GOD MASARU YOU JUST HIT A TRICK OR TREATER!' "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT MITSUKI." As they argued Izuku attempted to move but had little luck as everything hurt, no amount of training could prepare you for being hit by a car as he passed out trying to get up, "Oh thank god he's alive, lets get him in the house." The couple ran over and picked the boy up carrying him inside the house and laying him on the couch, "Call an ambulance and go find the first aid kit, i think it's somewhere in the bathroom and hurry please." Masaru ran off to find it while Mitsuki stayed with the boy, "I'm so sorry this happened,don't worry help is on the way just lay here a try to relax okay." She began to notice to look at him more closely noticing the bleeding hole in his arm, she then took notice at his jumpsuit and how authentic it looked and then she saw the name that was printed onto it, Izuku Midoriya in all white letters, she didn't say anything as she looked at the All Might mask the boy was wearing and took it off revealing the boy's face to her and she knew it was him.

'Izuku wake up.' The boy opened his eyes and immediately pulled out his knife and stabbed her in the chest, she fell back as he rolled off the couch landing on top of her pulling out the knife from her chest and began repeatedly stabbing her until she stopped moving, 'She's dead Izuku, now get up and kill her husband.' Izuku slowly got to his feet checkinging himself to see if anything was broken and lucky for him nothing was, he then pulled the knife out her chest and headed to the bathroom where he found Masaru checking in a cabnit trying to find first aid kit throwing things on to the floor and out of the way, Izuku walked up behind him and stabbed him in the back lifting him off the ground only using one hand, he then ripped the knife out and let the body hit the floor. Izuku left the bathroom and headed upstairs to Bakugo's room where he found it to be empty 'He isn't here Izuku but he's probably at UA, remember we read they turned that place into boarding school a few months back, so let's go there.' The voice spoke to him but he wasn't listening as he was staring at the first place medal his old bully had won for placing first in the sports festival, he walked over to the desk it was on and picked it up holding it close to his face looking at the markings and the big #1 on it, he then grew angry and began to crush the medal in his hand bending it using only the strength in his right hand, 'Izuku we have to go, we don't have all night so go back and get your mask on and go to UA.' The boy threw the medal in the trash and walked back downstairs where he had killed Mitsuki where he found the mask on the floor next to her, he picked it up and put it on but before he walked out he saw the bowl of candy and couldn't resist grabbing and handfull and shoving it in his pocket, now he was ready.

(UA Dorms)

The common area was completely decorated for the party and now Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu and Denki were making snacks for the party when Bakugo walked, "What the hell are you nerds doing and why did you decorate the place." Ashido shoved a flyer in his face and waved it around annoying the explosive boy, "Were throwing a huge halloween party and theres going to be music, games, cake and a costume competition where the winner gets a special prize if they win." Bakugo took the flyer out of her hand and burned it using his quirk before storming off to the elevator where he ran into Iida who had just stepped out, "Hello Bakugo i have someth-" "Fuck off four eyes i'm not in the mood to talk to you." Bakugo pushed him out of the way and entered the elevator heading to his room, Iida just sighed and continued his way to the kitchen where he met up with the other four students, "Why does he hate everyone so much." Denki asked making sure Bakugo wasn't in earshot, "He dosen't hate everyone he's just very unsociable Ribbit." Tsuyu said also making sure Bakugo wasn't in earshot, "May i have your attention please." Everyone went quite and listened to the class president, "If you didn't know already a patient escaped from the Goruscant mental institution last night and he hasn't been caught yet, well they just released the identity of the man his name is Izuku Midoriya, he's around our age and apparently he is extremely violent so becareful if you plan to go out tonight." Yaoyorozu was the only one who seemed to care while the other three just rolled there eyes, Denki was the first to speak on it, "Dude there's nothing to worry about, i bet that Izuku guy is miles away from us by now."

(Meanwhile with Izuku)

[Sing] 'I hear the drums echoing tonight

But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation

She's coming in, 12:30 flight

The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation

I stopped an old man along the way

Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies

He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you." '

'It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.'

'The wild dogs cry out in the night

As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company

I know that I must do what's right

As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti

I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become.'

'It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do

I bless the rains down in Africa

Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.' [Stop singing]

'Hey Izuku take a right here and then go two blocks down before taking a left, arn't you glad we took Masaru's car instead of just walking there, we'll literally be there in a hour so be ready and come up with a plan to get into the school.' Izuku did what the voice told him but he wished he hadn't listened when it said to turn on the radio, 'Alright i love Dokken.' The voice in his head said as it began to sing. At this very moment Izuku thought about driving the car off a bridge to end his misery but instead of doing that he simply pulled over and began bashing his head into the steering wheel.

(At the Aldera Elementry School)

"Dammit he's not here." Dr. Loomis and Detective Tsukauchi were going room to room trying to find Izuku but they found nothing, eventually they both left the school and sat in the car both upset they didn't find him, "Listen Doc is there anywhere else he might be?" Loomis thought about it for a second then remembered about how the officers had not checked in yet, Loomis was about to mention this but an officer over the radio beat him to it, "Detective Tsukauchi please pick up your radio." "This is Tsukauchi, did you find Midoriya at his old apartment?" The detective sat on the edge of his seat waiting for an answer, "I'm sorry sir but we havent found him but i'm afraid officer Tamakawa and officer Jin did and were killed, we also found the body of two people were trying to identify now." The detective took a deep breath before responding, "Aleart all Heroes about the boy, he needs to be stopped even if that means killing him understand." "I Understand clearly sir, over and out." Loomis took another sip from his flask and sighed, Tsukauchi was sadden by the news that Tamakawa was killed as he grabbed the flask out of Loomis's hand and took a long drink, "We need to find him and fast before more people get hurt." The detective gave him back his flask then a call came in over the radio, "Uhh Tsukauchi you might want to come to Tediore street, There's been two more murders." The detective picked up the radio again, "we'll be right there, can you identify the victims?"

"Yes i can, Mitsuki Bakugo and Masaru Bakugo, bothstabbed to death sir." After hearing those names Loomis knew where the boy was going, "Detective we must go to UA right now, i'll explain on the way just start the car and drive." Tsukachi didn't argue with the doctor, he started up the car and started driving as Loomis began to explain, "See Izuku had mentioned a friend he used to have named Katsuki Bakugo, they were friends until Katsuki developed his quirk and Izuku didn't and so Katsuki saw him as weak and bullied him for two whole years, he even tested his quirk out on the poor boy leaving horrible scars on his back and chest." The detective was shocked to learn the truth about Izuku as he looked at Loomis with his jaw wide open, "let me get this straight doc, the boy is quirkless as in he has no special abilities?" The doctor shook his head yes, "quirkless from birth."

"Okay Loomis just tell me anything else you know about the boy, and don't hold out anything and i'll use my quirk to make sure your not." Tsukauchi wanted to just know the truth and not be held in the dark anymore, "There's not to much left to tell at this point, his father

left him at a young age, all his friends outcasted him for being Quirkless, beaten by others on a daily basis and finally his own mother wished she didn't have him, those things are what made him who is today, that is all there is to say." The detective used his quirk to check if the doctor was hiding something but his quirk came up with only the truth, "Thanks for telling me the whole truth, now lets get to that school and save the students lives." The detective hit the gas going faster than all the cars around him for he knew Izuku already had a head start on him.


	5. Killer Party PT 1

**(I'm so happy this story has so many followers, i hope i'm doing a good job but real quick i have to ask who would you like me to kill off next, just write it in the review section and anyone is on the chopping block and i mean everyone, so lets get this story going and enjoy all the references.)**

Chapter 5: Killer Party PT.1

It was now 8:00pm and the party had just begun and students from class 1A, 1B, 1C and support classes were there partying and having a great, Ashido was dressed up as Ellen Ripley from Alien complete with a M41A pulse rifle prop she asked the support class to make for her and they were willing to help, She was currently checking on the food making sure there was enough snacks for everyone when she realized something awful, "Were out of queso, great." She said sarcastically running off to find Denki, when she found him he was sitting on a couch dressed up as Charlie Nash from Street fighter, "Denki i need you to do me a favor run to the store and get some more queso, here's some money." Denki got up from the couch and took the money, "Yeah sure i'll do it but you know queso is just spanish for chees-" "DENKI JUST GET IT NOW." She yeld at him causing the boy to run as fast as he could out of the buliding, once he was outside the gates he ran into Aizawa who was leaning against the gates wall, "Where are you going Denki?" The teacher crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the boy, "I'm going to the store real quick to get some more queso dip for the party, did you paint your face like a cat?" Aizawa had painted on whiskers and a cat nose, he even had a cat ear headband on, "Why yes i did, you got a problem with it?" The boy started to back away from his teacher in fear of what he might do, "No sir i'm gonna go now bye." The boy ran down the street as fast as he could away from his homeroom teacher, soon Aizawa got a call on his phone from and noticed it was from Midnight, "Midnight what do you want?"

"Quick i need your help, somethings gone terrible wrong please meet me in class 1C." She hung up on him and he ran into the school, he reached the door and opened it to find her laying across a desk wearing a black lingerie with candles lighting the room, "I'm glad you came Aizawa." Aizawa looked at her unamused, "We can't do this right now were supposed to be watching the kids and making sure they don't do anything bad." Midnight hopped off the desk and walked over to Aizawa swaying her hips, "You give those kids more attention than you do me, don't you love me anymore?" These words got to Aizawa as he kissed her and began to undress her, "Of course i love you why would you say something like that." He began to kiss her neck as he played with her tits, "I guess i'm gonna have to show you how much you mean to me." This was the beginning of a wonderful night for the two of them.

(Back at the party)

Everyone was having a wonderful time partying and it was almost time for the costume contest, Ashido was doing her best to be a great host and making sure everything goes smoothly as possible, "Where are you Denki?" She pulled out her phone and began to text him.

 _Mina: Did you get the queso dip yet?_

 _Denki: I can't find it._

 _Mina: what do you mean you can't find it?_

 _Denki: I mean i can't find it there's only soup._

 _Mina: What do you mean there's only soup?_

 _Denki: it means there's only soup._

 _Mina: THEN GET OUT OF THE SOUP AISLE!!!_

 _Denki: Fine you don't have to get angry._

 _Denki: there's more soup._

 _Mina: what do you mean there's more soup?_

 _Denki: There's just more soup._

 _Mina: go into the next aisle._

 _Denki: okay._

 _Denki: There's still soup._

 _Mina: WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?_

 _Denki: i'm at soup._

 _Mina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR AT SOUP?_

 _Denki: i mean i'm at soup._

 _Mina: WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?_

 _Denki: I'M AT THE SOUP STORE._

 _Mina: WHY ARE YOU BUYING QUESO AT THE SOUP STORE?_???

 _Denki: FUCK YOU!!!!!_

Ashido sighed and put her phone back in her pocket, "That boy will be the death of me."

(Outside the Soup store)

Denki walked out of the soup store and headed down the street to the grocery store until a car pulled up next to him, he stopped and watched as a man around his height got out and stared at him, the figuare was wearing a blue jumpsuit and an All Might mask and was completely covered in blood from head to toe. "Wow dude your costume is great, usually i would say something like this is distasteful with All Might retiring and all but your costume is so well done it sends chills down my spine i mean just look at that gunshot would on your arm." Denki proceeded to poke the closed wound causing it to start bleeding again, "It even bleeds holy shit that is amazing it even feels so real to, well i better get going, see ya-" Denki felt a sharp pain in his stomach before realizing he had just been stabbed by the figuare, He attempted to use his quirk to electrocute his attecker but as soon as he got it activated in his hands Izuku stabbed him again and again causing the boy to fall to his knees, he looked at his hands that were now red from the blood of him holding his wounds before looking up one last at his attacker before falling over dead. 'Not bad Izuku now grab is UA identification card and lets get moving.' Izuku did as told searching the body for the wallet then taking the Identification badge and continuing on his way to the school, soon he was at the front gates of the school he once dreamed of going to so he could become a hero but that dream as long sinced passed and have been replaced by anger, Izuku used the badge to open the giant gates and walk right inside the school grounds where he headed to the dorms thinking thats where Bakugo would be.

He walked through the doors into the dorms to find crowds of people everywhere all dressed up in costumes, talking and dancing, 'This is perfect cover Izuku, we can just walk through the party without anyone thinkng twice about us.' Izuku walked through the crowd of people searching for anyone that looked like Bakugo but his attention was driven away by a pink skin girl standing on a couch with a mic, "Alright everyone who is ready for the costume contest." Everyone cheered and gathered around her, even Izuku, "Now are judges for the competition are Yaoyorozu." She was dressed as a victorian era queen, "Aoyama." He was dressed up as Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin from Metal Gear Solid, "and finally me." Ashido smiled and struck a pose and everyone cheared, the three judges sat on the couch and called the first person up, "First up is Ibara Shiozaki dressed as Poison Ivy." She walked out infront of the group and she was met with roar from horney male students cheering for her, 'Izuku i don't think Kacchan is here so we should get going.' Izuku didn't listen as he kept watching, "Up next is Pony Tsunotori as...Rainbow Dash!" Pony walked infront of everyone, she had painted skin blue and dyed her hair many colors to resemble a rainbow, she wore a white T-shirt with a cloud shooting out a rainbow lightning bolt and skinny jeans with rainbow lightning bolts on them. All the boys had nose bleeds and cheered louder, "this was going to be a tough contest to judge."

 **(Just to be clear about one thing, i'm not a guy who is crazy into My Little Pony and dresses up for those cons, i just thought since her name was pony i thought it would be a good idea. Also if anyone can draw fanart of my characters in there costumes that would be great thanks)**


	6. Killer Party PT 2

Chapter 6: Killer Party PT 2

After watching the contest for awhile Izuku grew bored and wondered off to look for Bakugo, izuku knew he wasn't in the competition it didn't fit his character but he wasn't completely sure he was in that mental institution for 10 years and by now Bakugo could look completely differen't or he could be wearing a costume making it hard to recognize him. He eventually found where the elevator was and hit the button summoning it, once the doors opened Izuku walked in but he wasn't the only one as a small purple haired boy had walked in with him, "Hit floor 2 please." The small looking child said as he stared at his phone, Izuku instead hit the close door button and looked at the boy next to him who was dressed up as Jotaro from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable, he then saw what the boy was looking at on his phone and it was all upskirt shots and close ups of differn't girls is boobs from the party, 'Oh god he's a pervert.' The boy noticed Izuku was looking at his pics over his shoulder and decided to let him look, "Oh do you want to look? I don't mind if you do just don't start jerking off next to me okay because that's just gross." The boy held his phone up so Izuku could see better and began swiping through the pics, "This one is of Pony, this one is of Momo, this one is of Jiro and this one is my favorite." The picture was an upskirt of a girl who looked like a frog dressed up as Freddy Krueger, "It's of Tsuyu and she's the hottest girl in my class and one day i'm a hit that." The boy looked like he was drooling after he said, 'Izuku, do me a favor and kill this perv.' Izuku grabbed the boy by the head and smashed it against the elevator wall, he did this repeatedly until he could see that the boy's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his skull had caved in, Izuku then searched the boys pockets and found his ID, 'Minoru Mineta, how do they let these type of guys into UA?' The voice questioned as Izuku hit the button going to the second floor of the droms.

Once the elevator doors openedto the second floor Izuku picked up Mineta's body and drapped him over his shoulder like he was a lumber jack carrying wood he had just chopped, he found the shower and walked in to find the room was empty as he quickly put Mineta in one of the showers and closing the curtains before walking out back into the hallway. 'Alright Izuku here comes the hard part, finding Kacchan's room.' Izuku scanned all the doors to see if there was anything that might signify the room he was looking for but most of the doors were not decorated leaving him clueless, 'I suggest you start with door closest to the elevator then go from there.' Izuku agreed with the voice as he went to the first door and opened it to find it empty, he then tried the second door which was locked so he kicked it in to find nothing again, he then tried the third door which was unlocked but this time he found two people, a male student with a tail and what can only be assumed to be a invisible person which would explain the floating clothes making out half naked, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, DOSEN'T ANYBODY KNOCK ANYMORE." The tailed boy jumped out of bed a walked up right in Izuku's face, "Listen my girlfriend and i are trying to have a intimate moment here and your ruining it so would you kindly leave please." Izuku put his hands on the boys neck before twisting it and breaking it, the invisible girl screamed attempting to run away but Izuku was able to catch her, "SOMEBODY HELP ME HE'S GOING TO KILL ME." Izuku pulled out his knife and stabbed her in the stomach and as the blood revealed where her skin was he could stab her again and again until he felt satisfied with his kill, he then dragged there bodies to the shower room and put them with Mineta before continuing his search for Bakugo. 'Keep searching he's got to be in one of these rooms.' Izuku returned to checking dorms but very quickly became annoyed as he stopped checking to see if the doors were unlocked and skipped right to kicking them in, everytime he found nothing his kicks would become more and more violent until he found Bakugo's room, he knew it was his because of the picture of Mitsuki and Masaru and bakugo, Izuku held up the framed picture and another picture fell out landing at his feet, he picked it up and saw that it was of him and Bakugo playing heroes when they were just four years old before Bakugo got his quirk and began bullying him everyday for two years.

"I WANT TO BE ALLMIGHT." "NO I'M ALLMIGHT." "YOU WERE ALLMIGHT LAST TIME KACCHAN IT'S MY TURN." "NO WAY YOUR TOO WEEK TO BE ALL MIGHT, YOU CAN BE ANOTHER HERO." NO I WANT TO BE ALL MIGHT." "HOW ABOUT WE BOTH BE ALLMIGHT WILL THAT GET YOU TO STOP WHINING." "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Izuku watched as the younger version of him played with bakugo saving other kids and insects from pretend dangers, he looked around to see he was no longer in a dormroom but instead at the park he used to go to alot to play when he was younger, "Look how cute they are playing together." Izuku looked over to see where the voice came coming from, he saw Mitsuki and his mother sitting on a bench watching them play, "i know, we should get a photos of them playing." They took out camera's from the purses and began taking lots of photos of the two, Izuku actually felt pretty happy because he actually enjoyed this time in his life but this happiness quickly faded when he heard someone yelling "OI, THE FUCK YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM."

Izuku quickly snapped out of his trance like state and looked at the door to see him, the blonde hair, the blood red eyes filled with rage, the smirk on his face filled with hate and disgust, the person infront of him was the one he had been searching for this entire time. "HEY DICKHEAD ARN'T YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING OR JUST STAND THERE LIKE A DEER IN A HEADLIGHT?" Bakugo said as his face was full of anger, probably because he's looking at someone who kicked in and broke his door and was now looking through his stuff, a red haired boy suddenly appeared next to the explosive boy and looked at the mess for himself, "Dude breaking into other peoples dorms is so unmanly." "SHUT THE HELL UP KIRISHIMA." Bakugo snapped at the boy for no reason, 'Well i see he hasn't changed much.' The voice said as Izuku watched the two boys argue over what seemed to be about nothing, "Look Bakubro, i'm sorry for making you angry how about i beat up this guy for you and then help you fix up your door, how does that sound?" Bakugo usaully wouldn't except those type of offers but he really wasn't in a fighting mood so he decided to let him fight for him, "Fine just make it fast okay, i wanna go to bed soon." Kirishima walked into the room preparing for a fight, "Watch me end this fight in just one punch." Kirishima used his quirk to harden his fist as he punched Izuku right in the face but the punch seemed to have had no effect, Kirishima punched again but Izuku didn't budge instead he just stared at him, "i thought you were gonna end this in one punch, what the hell Kirishima." Bakugo said annoying the red haired boy as he went for a third punch but Izuku caught his fist and wouldn't let go as much as Kirishima tried to free his hand "what the hell, let go of me." Izuku began squeezing his hand causing the red haired boy to scream in pain as Bakugo laughed at his so called friends misery.

 ** _CRUNCH_**

Izuku let go of Kirishima's hand as the boy fell to the ground grasping it, his hand was turning purple and his fingers were bent out of place as he screamed in pain, any enjoyment Bakugo got out of this was gone now as he watched his friend roll around on the ground holding his broken hand, "You broke his hand...even with his quirk activated you managed to break his hand with just your bare hand, who the hell are you?" Bakugo was starting to spark from his hands as Izuku pulled out his knife, Kirishima managed to get to his feet but he was still holding his broken hand and not paying attention to where he was and payed for it, Bakugo tried to fire off an explosion but Izuku grabbed Kirishima and through the boy like he was nothing at Bakugo causing him to stop his attack and catch him, Bakugo pushed Kirishima off him and tried to attack but Izuku grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall and attempted to stab him in the face but he was able to move enough so the knife went into the wall.

"Oh fuck."

 **(HAPPY THANKSGIVING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT CHAPTER WHILE YOU STUFF YOUR FACE WITH TURKEY AND VARIOUS SIDES.)**


	7. What Happened To You

Chapter 7: What Happend To You

( **I'm sorry i'm bad at fight scenes.)**

"OH SHIT." Izuku pulled the knife out of the wall and tried to stab Bakugo again but before he could the explosive boy put his hand up to his chest and set off a small explosion forcing Izuku to let go of him, Izuku staggered back but he was still standing despite the small upclose blast, Bakugo ran down the hallway trying to create space between the two of them and once he was far enough he turned around and aimed his hand at him, "DIE YOU BASTARD." He set off a huge explosion down the hall engulfing the hall in flames, the explosion was so powerful it shook the dorm building causing everyone in the dorm to wonder what the hell that was as the fire alarms came along with the sprinklers soaking everyone, Once the smoke cleared Bakugo looked down the hall to see that Izuku was still standing but his jumpsuit and mask was scorched just like the hallway they were in, Bakugo readied himself for another attack but there was no need for his attacker fell to the ground seemingly to have passed out. Bakugo cautiously walked over to his masked still in the position to set off another explosion if needed, once he was close enough he lightly kicked Izuku's body to see if he was awake but he didn't move so Bakugo took the opportunity to remove the All Might mask from his attacker but what he found sent chills down his spine, "No it can't be." Bakugo fell back against the wall staring at his former childhood friend who had just tried to kill him, "Izuku, what the hell happened to you, how and when did you become this...monster."

Bakugo just sat there looking at his former friend wondering how this happend, "I thought you moved away to America." He remembers his mother telling him that Izuku and his mother moved to America to live with his father who had bought a home for them, he knew now that was a lie and from the blue jumpsuit he was wearing he must have come from some sort of prison, "Did you get him." Bakugo looked over to see a beaten Kirishima crawling out of his room, "Yeah i got Izuku." Kirishima looked at him with confusion, "How do you know this guy's name?" Bakugo sighed, "I knew him when we were kids... he was a friend." Kirishima looked at Izuku then back at Bakugo before pulling himself next to him, "Wait is this the guy that's been all over the news, Izuku Midoriya is his full name right?" Bakugo grabbed the pointy haired boy's shirt and pulled him close to his face, "WAIT YOU KNEW!" Bakugo was shaking kirishima violently, "Dude it's been the top story all day on most of the major news stations plus Iida went around the whole dorm and told everyone about it." Bakugo then remembered early today when he came back from the dorm after his morning exercises and usual stop for coffee at his favorite coffee shop he ran into Iida, he remembered how he tried to tell him something but he totally told him to fuck off before going to his room, "Hey Bakugo."

The explosive boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kirishima, "how did he get onto the school grounds, how did break my hand despite my hardening quirk and why does he want to kill you?" Why is a good question.

(Flashback)

"Kacchan please don't do this." "SHUT UP." Bakugo kicked Izuku hard in his ribcage as three other boys held down the green haired boy's arms and legs, "Lift up his shirt." The boys did what there explosive leader told them to do lifting up Izuku's shirt to show his stomach and chest, "Give him something to bite down on." One of the boys took off one of his shoes and pulled of his sock, "Here bite on this Deku." The boy said shoving his sock into the boy's mouth, Bakugo proceeded to put his hand on Izuku's chest then taking a deep breath before letting off a small explosion burning the boy badly, he bit down into the sock as hard as he could his scream being muffled. Bakugo moved his hand to differn't parts of his body and letting off more small explosions leaving burn marks the shape of his hand, eventually Izuku couldn't take the pain and passed out, "ugh what he blacked out, now what?" One of the boys asked, "and you burned about all of his chest and stomach area and his back is still healing from two days ago and his arms and legs are still healing as well, there's nothing left for to burn." Another boy said but Bakugo just smiled at them as he grabbed Izuku by head but before he could set off a explosion to his face a teacher grabbed him and dragged him to the office where they called his parents and he was suspended for a week.

(End of Flashback)

At that moment Bakugo realized something, he was a fucking psychopath when he was a kid and the japanese school system is very lenient on punishments, "Hey Look isn't that Kaminari's ID?" Bakugo saw the card but wasn't sure if Kirishima was right, "Why don't you go grab it and see if it is." Kirishima looked at his friend with disgust on his face as he raised up his hand, "Dude look at my hand." All his fingers were bent and broken "Oh god." Kirishima passed out from just looking at his broken hand leaving Bakugo to get the ID by himself, he slowly approached Izuku and really fast swiped the ID card to find out it really was Kaminari's and by the little bit of blood thats on it he could guess that the electric boys wasn't living anymore, while Bakugo was distracted by the card Izuku had awakened and grabbed the knife but then pretended to still be knocked out, "I wonder if there's anything else he has on him." Bakugo had just made the biggest mistake he could make, he reached over to search Izuku for more info and for this he was stabbed in his side for he had fallen right into the green haired boy's trap, Bakugo fell back clutching the knife that was in his side as Izuku crawled on top of him and began beating his face like it was a punching bag, with every strike Izuku thought of all the horrible things Bakugo did to him as a kid giving more force behind his punches. Izuku had beaten him to the point where he was still conscious but could barley move a limb but just to make sure that Bakugo didn't get the strength to strike him again he grabbed the explosive boy's arm and bent it until in broke and then moving onto the next arm and doing the same.

Izuku then pulled out the knife from Bakugo's side and raised it up over his head preparing to finally kill him and exact his revenge, 'Wait.' Izuku stopped and listened to what the voice in his head had to say, 'This death is to good for this scumbag i have a better idea, lets find something to wrap around his neck and hang him from the balcony so everyone can see.' Izuku liked that idea as he put his All Might mask back on and grabbed Bakugo by his hair, he dragged him into his room and looked for something good to tie around his neck but all he could find was bed sheets which Izuku settled on, he began tieing the bed sheets to try to make it into a better noose, "I'm sorry." Izuku stopped what he was doing and looked down at Bakugo who looked like he was getting closer to death with his arms broken, face busted with teeth missing and a bleeding knife wound, "I'm sorry Izuku, for all i've done to you." It was too late for forgivness as Izuku wrapped one end of the bed sheet noose around Bakugo's neck and the other around an end of the balcony, he picked up Bakugo lifting him over his shoulder and walked over to the edge.

"MIDORIYA DON'T DO IT."

Izuku turned around and saw Dr. Loomis pointing a gun at, _ **BANG,**_ Loomis fired off a shot hitting Izuku right in his chest causing him to drop Bakugo before he could throw him over, _**BANG,**_ Loomis fired another round hitting the boy in his lower chest, _**BANG,**_ The third shot hit the boy and caused him to fall off the balcony and hit the hard ground. The good doctor ran over and looked over the Balcony to see Izuku's body motionless and laying there, He then helped Bakugo up and removed the quickly made noose before introducing himself, "My name is Dr. Samuel Loomis and you must be Katsuki Bakugo, i would say it's nice to meet you but from what Midoriya has told me about you i think i rather not." Before Bakugo could respond he passed out, Tsukauchi ran into the room looking at the mess and the near death boy laying on the ground, "We got to get this boy to a hospital quick, where is Midoriya?" "I shot him and he fell of the Balcony, he's dead." Loomis picked up the boy and beganing dragging him out of the room while Tsukauchi looked over the balcony, "WHERE IS HE?" Loomis dropped the boy and ran over and looked over edge to see Izuku was gone but a small blood trail was left behind, "Oh god."


	8. You Can't Kill The Boogeyman

**(I'M BACK, sorry for the long hiatus and the reason for that is because i wanted to start other stories, plus the fact that** **chapter 7 was the end of the first movie you know it's like when Micheal gets shot out a window but when Loomis checks on him he is gone. So now that were in Halloween 2 i gotta figuare out how to make it work and this is the result hope you enjoy.)**

Chapter 8: You Can't Kill The Boogeyman

'Izuku...Izuku...IZUKU!' Izuku's eyes shot open, he raised his head and looked around to see he was laying on a table with shelves filled with expensive wines surrounding him, he attempted to get up but his arms and legs were chained down so he couldn't move and thats when he saw her, "YOUR AWAKE IZU." Toga ran into the room and jumped on top of him forgetting about his injuries and just started hugging him, "I'm so glad your okay you almost died but i was able to get you out of UA and get you somewhere safe, then i was able to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding." She hugged him tighter causing some of his bandaged wounds to bleed, he then raised one of his hands to show her the chains, "Oh i almost forgot about that hold on." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a key, "Really sorry Izu, it was just a precaution incase you woke up and freaked out." She unlocked his chains then helped him to his feet so he could stand but he felt something was off because he was super cold and that's when he noticed he was completely naked, he blushed as he turned and looked at Toga for answers who was blushing and smiling at him, "Well i had to take off your costume to take out the bullets." Izuku kept staring at her waiting to know why his pants and underwear were also off, "oh you wanna know about your pants, i may have gotten a little carried away with the taking off your clothes part, i just couldn't resist." Izuku quickly found his jumpsuit and put it on before looking for his mask but it wasn't anywhere in the room, "Looking for this?" The voice didn't sound like Toga's it was more masculine and deeper, he turned to see a man with blue hair and very chapped lips standing in the doorway holding his All Might mask in his hand, "Hello, my name is shigaraki and i am the leader of the league of villains, please come with me for you must be parched and starving."

Shigaraki threw Izuku the mask before walking out of the room with Toga leaving him all alone, 'You need to eat Izuku, regain your strength then we'll go find Kacchan.' Izuku agreed with the voice as he walked out of the wine cellar and into the bar area, he looked around at the place and noticed it was mostly empty except for him and three other people, there was Toga who was playing pinball and Shigaraki who was sitting at the bar and a lizard man working the bar who looked pissed off, "Come sit at the bar with me so we can discuss business." Izuku walked over to the bar and had seat next to Shigaraki, The Lizard guy slammed a plate of food infront of him and Izuku started digging in not caring that the lizard guy was giving him an angry look, "glad you enjoy the food but we need to have a talk, it takes some serious balls to do what you did sneaking into UA and trying to kill one of there top students like you were some type of Dark Brotherhood assassin on a contract. I need people like you who are not just dedicated but also strong and merciless so will join me in my quest to rid this world of pro heroes and create a better society?" Izuku kept shoveling food and chugging water down his throat as Shigaraki waited for a answer, "Well are you gonna answer him or what?" The lizard guy became very upset but Izuku kept eating, "Hey i'm talking to you." The lizard guy grabbed Izuku's wrist and made him put down his food which was a big mistake, Izuku grabbed the nearest sharp object he saw which was a cork screw and stabbed the lizard guy in the eye, izuku was about to crawl over the bar and stab him some more but shigaraki stopped him, "Wow wow wow, no need for any death were all friends here besides, Iguchi learned his lesson."

Izuku didn't care anymore so he put on his mask and headed to the door leading outside but Toga grabbed on to his arm, "Don't leave yet Izuku we have a plan to help you just wait a sec okay." Izuku stopped and turned around to look at Shigaraki who was now standing, "We can help you but you gotta join the league first so what do you say, will you join us?"

(Later at the hospital)

"We shouldn't be here, we should be out there looking for Midoriya." Loomis said as him and Tsukauchi waited outside the room where Bakugo was currently being treated for injuries, "Half the police force and most of the pro heroes in the area are looking for him, but what i really want to know is how he survived the fall plus all the rounds you put into him." Tsukauchi asked hoping to find an honest answer, "Midoriya has done nothing but train for nine years and in that time i've watched his strength increase rapidly unlike anyone else, despite being quirkless i've seen him take down people with strong quirks hell i've even with stand a tazzer, he is a true monster." "Wait hold on a second, the boy who has killed multiply people is a quirkless." Before Loomis could answer a nurse walked out of the room with a clipboard in hand, "We were able to fix his arms but he's not aloud to use his quirk for awhile or else he's gonna break them even more." "Thank you, can we see him?" "I'm sorry but he's out cold from the sedative and won't be able to answer you." The nurse apologized and left the detectives alone, "That's just great, all this time wasted just to find out he's knocked out, JUST FUCKING GREAT." Loomis left the hospital looking like he was about to bust a blood vessel, as Tsukauchi was leaving he ran into Eraserhead and Midnight who were rushing down the hall, "Mind telling me where the hell you two were during while this was going down." Aizawa just kept walking while Midnight looked down in shame as she followed behind him, "I guess not."

Tsukauchi shook his head as he continued down the hall and exited the hospital to join up with Loomis who was outside smoking, "Look you need to calm down." Loomis looked at the detective with eyes full of hatred, "Calm down, CALM DOWN, FUCK YOU." YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN HE'S STILL OUT THERE PROBABLY KILLING SOMEONE AS WE SPEAK AND IT'S ALL MY FAU-." Before he could finish his rant Tsukauchi punched him in the face knocking Loomis back, "Sorry but you were ranting like a mad ma-." Loomis recovered fast and tackled the detective to the ground, they began rolling in the snow trying to punch eachother but it kind of resembled two overweight pandas rolling in the dirt, eventually other officers saw the fight and came over to stop the two of them from fighting and that's when they heard it,

 _Da, Da Da, Da Da Da Da Da_

 _Da, Da Da, Da Daa Da_

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the ice cream truck that just pulled into the near empty parking infront of them, "What the fuck." One of the officers said while unholstering his gun,

 _Da, Da Da, Da Da Da Da Da_

 _DA, Da, Da Da, Da_

The window to the ice cream truck opened and there was Toga wearing a psycho mask from Borderlands and Spinner who was dressed up as Stain as usaul, they pulled out RPKs and began mowing down the crowd of police not giving them a chance to even fire back at them, the two kept firing until they were both out of ammo, "Happy Halloween." Toga said as Shigaraki hit the gas and drove off just as soon as Midnight and Eraserhead arrived to see the pile of dead police officers infront of them, "You stay here and check if any of them are alive, i'll go after them." Before Aizawa could say anything Midnight jumped onto her motorcycle and left to follow the truck, Aizawa began checking to see if anyone was still alive from the drive by but it seemed like everyone had died until he felt a hand latch on to his left foot, he looked down to see Loomis was still but had been shot in the arm and his ear had been shot off but, "help." He said before passing out, Aizawa quickly picked him and brought him into the hospital where a bunch of nurses came out put him on a stretcher so that they could easily move him to the emergency room, little did they know that while all this was happening Izuku killed the guards who were guarding the back entrance and entered the hospital undetected.

 **(Merry Christmas Everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter but sadly you won't get another until after christmas because of how busy i am with work and buying presents but i'll be back i promise.)**


	9. You Can't Erase Me

Chapter 9: You Can't Erase Me

 **(I'm not that good at fight scenes so please forgive me if it sucks.)**

"Bakugo wake up sweety, it's time for breakfast." Bakugo opened his eyes at his mother's call and quickly hopped out of bed and ran straight to the kitchen, he sat down at the table and his mother served him pancakes which he proceeded to devour in a few minutes, 'This seems familiar.' He then quickly went back to his room and changed into some day clothes before his mother took him to preschool. When he arrived he jumped out of the car waved goodbye to his mom and headed to class but something felt off, as he entered his classroom he saw everyone whispering to eachother except for Midoriya who seemed rather disturbed, "Yo Bakugo did you hear the news?" He looked at his classmate who he couldn't remember the name of and then it hit him, 'I remember this day now.' "What news?" 'Why did i ask that, why am i living this over again.' "Izuku is quirkless, he'll never develop a quirk in his life, isn't that funny." 'No thats not funny, why would you even think that is funny.' "Yeah that is funny." 'NO IT ISN'T, I DON'T WAN'T TO SEE THIS ANYMORE.' Soon all the kids surrounded Midoriya and began making fun of him and showing off there quirks infront of him, then Bakugo remembered what came next, 'I don't want to say it, please god i'm sorry for what i've done just please don't make me relive this moment." Bakugo walked over to Midoriya's desk and slammed his hand down on it causing the quirkless boy to jump, "You know the name Izuku dosen't really suit you anymore, how about we call you Deku." The sad boy looked up with watery eyes and asked him "Wh-What d-does Deku m-mean?" 'Please don't answer that, he's your friend.' "It means useless." Midoriya began crying as the whole class began chanting, "DEKU, DEKU, DEKU." 'Please stop.' "DEKU, DEKU, DEKU." 'Stop it.' "DEKU, DEKU, DEKU." 'STOOOOOOOOP.'

(wake up)

Bakugo woke up screaming but stopped as he realized he was in a hospital bed and it was just a dream, he looked around the empty room looking for an answer for what happened and how he got here but there was none as he tried to move his arms but he couldn't, noticing they were in casts that go up his entire arms. He got up out of the bed removing his heart rate monitor and tried to stand but he was really wobbly sedative they gave him while he was asleep, he opened the door to his room and walked into the large hallway and saw a nurse running his way, "What are you doing up, your supposed to be in bed." She stopped and pulled out a walkie talkie that was on her and contacted the other night nurses as he just stood there, "False alarm, he didn't flat line he just got up and removed his heart monitor." "How did i get here?" He asked her but she didn't answer as she tried to get him back in his room, "All your questions will be answered later but for now please, return to your room." As she finished her sentence Izuku had came up behind her and slit her throat and watched her as she fell to the ground and squirmed trying to cover the wound in her throat, when she finally stopped moving Izuku turned his attention to Bakugo who was standing there horrified at the scene, Izuku began walking towards him gripping his knife tightly preparing himself for a fight, Bakugo raised his arms the best he could and used his quirk but instead of setting off an explosion directed at Izuku his casts exploded off and his arms leaving him screaming in pain.

'Looks like Kacchan can't use his quirk, that gives us the advantage, kill him.' Izuku listened to the voice and walked slowly towards Bakugo who was try to crawl away, once he was close enough he stepped on his broken arm making him scream as he applied more and more weight onto his foot, once he was done having his little fun Izuku lifted up his knife and tried to finally end his mission of revenge but he was stopped, 'Oh what now.' Izuku looked at his hand to see it was wrapped in some type of cloth, "Your not killing any more people tonight." It was Eraserhead and his eyes were red as blood as he charged at Izuku, 'I'm sick of distractions Izuku, kill the hero and get on with murdering Kacchan.' Izuku quickly tried to slash the hero but it missed and eraserhead began wrapping Izuku's hands together so he couldn't punch or try to stab him, once Aizawa cut the cloth Izuku looked at his restraints and studied them, "Your not breaking free from that so just give up now." The pro hero hoped this would be the end but he was sadly mistakened, Izuku's arms began to shake before the bonds that restrained him were violently ripped apart.

Aizawa was speechless at the sight of his steel alloy cloth being broken like it was made of paper, "Bakugo get out of here now." the explosive boy listened and managed to get to his feet and began running away down the hall but Izuku didn't even bat an eye, all his focus was on the pro hero right infront of him, "Looks like your a tougher than i thought." He said putting on his yellow goggles, Izuku cracked his neck and walked calmly towards him and Aizawa did the same until they were at least a foot apart, they stared at eachother for a few seconds before Izuku took the first swing but Aizawa quickly dodged and punched him in the face, every time izuku took a swing or a slash he was met with a punch to the face and after around 20 punches he couldn't stand straight and became wobbly. Aizawa noticed this and went for a finishing blow as he did a jumping spin kick but his foot was met with Izuku's blade instead of his face, the hero fell to the floor but quickly recovered rolling away gaining some distance from Izuku before charging back in to the fight but this time Aizawa pulled out his knife so he could block the attacks more easliy, sparks flew as there blade's clashed over and over again but Aizawa clearly had more skill with his as he managed to knock the knife out of Izuku's hand and stab him in the chest.

Despite the he had in his knife in his chest Izuku tackled Aizawa through the doors to an operating room knocking into a tray of scapals and busting open tanks of ether and oxygen gas, Izuku pulled out the knife from his chest and used the knife on Aizawa stabbing him in the chest and twisting the blade, Aizawa spat up blood as he quickly grabbed a scapal that had fallen next to him and stabbed Izuku in the eye. "Bet you didn't *coughs blood* like that." Izuku pulled out the knife from Aizawa's chest rolling off of him grasping the scapal in his eye, 'Okay Izuku, on three we pull it ready, 1, 2, 3.' Izuku let out a scream and he pulled out the scapal as the voice said 3, blood squirted out the eye hole of his mask painting it red, While distracted from removing the scapal Aizawa got to his feet with another scapal in hand and tried to stab Izuku but his hand was grabbed at the wrist, Izuku used the scapal in his free hand stabbing The hero in the throat. The blood squirted out of Aizawa's throat as he tried to wrap his neck to stop the bleeding but doing so left him wide open as Izuku stabbed him again with the scapal, the hero fell to the ground as Izuku began stabbing him repeatedly until he was sure he had killed the hero, 'Looks like he's done for good, nice job killing your first pro hero.' Izuku got up to his feet and headed for the door but he was suddenly stopped, he looked at his left foot to see it was wrapped in Aizawa's cloth, he turned around to see the hero on the ground holding a lighter in his hand, "Your not gonna kill *Coughs up blood* anymore people."

 **(Alright, back at working on this story again and i decided this is the second to last chapter, it was really fun working on this story and i'm glad so many people liked it so i just wanted to say thank you.)**


	10. There's No Such Thing as The Boogeyman

**(All good things must come to an end but that dosen't mean a sequal isn't being planned based of Halloween 2018, i'm also gonna make a little extra chapter explaining some things i cut from the story if anyone is interested** , **also i'm bad at writing endings.)**

Final Chapter: There's No Such Thing As The Boogeyman

Detective Tanema arrived with his squad at the hospital after recieving a call about gunshots being heard at the hospital, they were met by Kamui Woods and Death Arms who were looking at the pile of dead police officers before them, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHERE'S TSUKAUCHI." The two heroes looked at him with there heads held down, "I'm sorry but he didn't make it." Death Arms said rubbing the back of his neck, Tanema looked over at the pile of bodies to see his friend covered in blood and bullet holes, "Where the hell were you guys." The two heroes looked at eachother before answering, "We were out on our seperate patro-". "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT SHIT, YOU WEREN'T ON PATROLS YOU WERE AT MT. LADY'S PARTY, I CAN SMELL THE BEER ON YOU TWO." Kamui kept his head down in shame while Death Arms tried to defend himself, "Look this isn't are fault, if you would of called us then-." "SHUT UP!" Tanema interrupted again with even more angry in his voice, "ALL DAY TODAY THE NEWS HAS REPORTED ON THIS GUY AND HIS VICTIMS, WE'VE BEEN TALKING OVER THE RADIO CONSTANTLY ABOUT THIS AND YOU KNOW BOTH OF YOU HAVE ACCESS TO THAT, MAYBE IF YOU TWO WEREN'T PARTYING THAN MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS GUY BEFORE HE BROKE INTO UA AND KILLED SOME OF THE STUDENTS." Before Tanema could scold the heroes anymore the doors to the hospital opened grabbing there attention, Bakugo ran out of the hospital looking like he has been through hell with his arms burnt and broken, "Holy shit, kid what happened." Bakugo took deep breaths before answering, "Aizawa is fighting him alone, please help him."

When the two heroes heard that they immediately ran into the hospital to help Eraserhead fight Izuku while Tanema stayed with Bakugo and helped him over to his car, once he got bakugo sitting down on the hood of his car he inspected his broken arms before wrapping him in a blanket, "Listen kid, with those two helping Eraserhead i'd say the killer has no chance in hell of beating them." Bakugo didn't care who or how it was done but someone had to stop Izuku from killing anymore people even if it means killing him, "Yeah your probably right, no way he can beat all three."

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A part of the hospital exploded and burst into flames, "SOMEBODY CALL THE DAMN FIRE DEPARTMENT OR A PRO HERO JUST GET THIS FIRE OUT NOW!" Tanema began yelling at his squad as the night staff and the patients began evacuating the hospital, after awhile the fire department arrived with Backdraft and they began trying to put out the fire while at the same time Death Arms and Kamui Woods returned from trying to find Aizawa, "Where's Eraserhead?" Tanema asked but the heroes didn't say anything but hold up a burnt scarf, The detective sighed at the news, "Well somebody has to break the news to her." The three looked over at Midnight who had returned from chasing the villains with little success and with a big sigh Kamui walked over to her, they watched as he explained to her what happened and she began crying before falling to her knees, "I can't imagine what pain she must going through right now." Death Arms and Tanema agreed in silence as they watched Kamui try to confort her the best he could, "No."

The two turned around and looked at Bakugo who was staring directly at the fire, "What do you mean no, kid?" Bakugo didn't reply to Death Arms instead he kept looking at the fire, "He can't be still alive, he couldn't have survived that." Tanema looked at the entrance of the hospital and saw what Bakugo was looking at, from the flames Izuku walked out completely on fire and holding a scapal in hand ready to kill anyone in his path, "Holy shit." Was all Death Arms could manage to say as he watched the killer walk towards them despite his flesh burning off but suddenly he stopped, Izuku dropped the scapal before falling to his knees and hitting the ground face first, fire fighters quickly put the killer out before EMTs rushed in and began treating him eventually strapping him onto a stretcher and putting him in the back of an ambulance, "Come on kid it's over, let's get your wounds check out." Tanema turned to face Bakugo who was just staring straight at the ambulance carrying Izuku, "Kid, you okay, hey kid hello." The detective shook him a little so he wouldn't hurt him, "The kids in shock, get him some help." Death arms picked up the explosive boy and carried him over to another ambulance but he never took his eyes off Izuku until they put him under to help with the pain.

(10 years later)

"Was that last time you saw him?"

"Yes."

"Have you made any attempt to see him again?"

"No."

The therapist put down his notes and rubbed his head, "Listen Katsuki, if your ever wan't to fix the problems in your life than you need to conquer this one first, i bet if you go up and see Izuku and talk to him you'll feel alot better and more relieved." Bakugo sighed knowing his therapist was right about his problems, "I know i should go see him but if i do, what do i say?" The therapist made a small smile and put his hand on Bakugo's shoulder, "When you see him, you'll know what to say." A timer went off signalling there session was up, Bakugo thanked him and left the office where he was met by a few fans who wanted autographs and puctures with him, once he was done he got into his car and began punching the stearing wheel until he was calm again and able to think straight, "I'll do it." He said to himself as he started the car and headed to Tartarus where Izuku was currently imprisoned, once he got there he was forced to go through security checkpoint after checkpoint until he was finally cleared to see him, as he walked by multiple cells containing S rank criminals he finally reached izuku's cell.

"Alright you got 10 minutes, yell if you need anything." The guard walked off leaving him alone outside Izuku cell, he looked at Izuku who was facing the back of the cell just staring at the wall, he observed the burn marks on his arms and neck remembering the way he walked out of the hospital completely on fire with his eyes set on killing him, "He's not gonna talk to you." Bakugo looked over in the cell next to Izuku's and saw Stain, the hero killer, "He dosen't talk to anybody, 10 years he just sat there in silence." Bakugo just ignored Stains words, even if Izuku didn't talk back he had to try. He looked back to Izuku who was still just staring at the back of the cell and took a deep breath,

"Hello, Izuku."


	11. Things i cut from the story

So here is some of my ideas that didn't make the cut for The Boogeyman Izuku Midoriya, please give me your thoughts if i should have kept them in or left them out.

 **1\. PopStep vs. Izuku**

My original plan was for PopStep to appear in chapter 2 instead of Toga, she would arrive after Izuku kills that random women for food and fights him but ends up being killed horribly, i scrapped this in favor of Toga because it just felt better and i don't know much about vigilantes.

 **2\. More scenes of the UA halloween party**

I was gonna drag out the party a little bit longer with me describing more characters dressed up in awesome costumes but i thought everyone would get annoyed if i did that, but if i did do this Mei would have totally been Claptrap from Borderlands.

 **3\. Using Mineta to hype my other story**

If you don't know already i'm writing a series of horror movie crossovers with My Hero Academia, one of which is a crossover with Saw and i call it Cherish. My plan to hype this up was to have Mineta dress up as The puppet from Saw but i decided against that because well, i was watching JoJo's Bizzare Adventure and i thought of Mineta wearing Jotaro's outfit and i stuck with that, and that's the reason why.

 **4\. Explaining why only Spinner, Toga and Shigaraki are the only LOV members present in the story.**

I was gonna write apart in chapter 8 about what happened to the rest of the league, alot of them got arrested by heroes over the year after All Might's retirement, heroes wen't on an all out manhunt even setting traps for the villains which got most of them, I decided against this because i just didn't want to write it.

 **5\. Mentions of MT. Lady's Party early in the story.**

i only made it up to give an excuse why most of the heroes were not out on patrol. I was gonna mention it earlier but i didn't know how or when to bring it up so i just saved it for the end.

 **6.** **Izuku meets All Might**

So this was just a thought, instead of Izuku killing Denki in chapter 5 he would bump into Yagi outside a store instead making him drop all his groceries, Izuku sees the UA ID card a takes it while he helps pick up Yagi's bags. Izuku uses the card to get onto the school grounds then wonders who's card this was, he then freaks out after finding out it's All Might's and has nerd out moment in which the voice in his head snaps him out of it.

I'm afraid this story is complete now and you'll have to wait for the sequal.


End file.
